Despair of a Leader
by Chaos Knight Matthew
Summary: Takes place during Season 1, the search for the eighth child. This is the first real attempt at a horror story so... R&R! ... please?


DragonKnightMatt: I don't own Digimon . This story is rated M, for Horror and Gore. This scene takes place during Season 1, as they search for the eighth child. Enjoy the...er... story.

Tai suddenly appeared within a dark void. He looked around, but he couldn't hardly see his own hands, but he could tell he was standing on something though.

"Hello!" He called out, his voice echoing around him.

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Is anyone here!?" Tai asked out, once again, his voice echoing within the void.

"Is anyone here!?"

"Is anyone here!?"

"Mabey!?"

Tai jumped at that last echo. "Agumon?! Is that you?!"

"Agumon?! Is that you?!"

"Agumon?! Is that you?!"

"Agumon?! Is that you?!"

Tai took a step forward and stepped on something. It sounded very mushy and an odd, mettalic smell came to him.

"What it that?" He asked himself lowly, raising his foot up, sniffing.

"What is that smell..." Tai asked himself. He felt something in his pants pocket and pulled out a flashlight. Turning it on, he shines it onto the ground. The light revieled something reddish. An object to his left caught his attention. Shining the light in that direction, he sees something there.

"Agumon!!!" Tai shouted as he ran over to it.

"Agumon!!!"

"Agumon!!!"

"Agumon!!!"

"Agumon!!!"

The object he saw was a head, and it wasn't attached to anything. Tai slowly backed away from it as it began to look familiar to him, th lifeless brown eyes staring at him, seeming to glow from the light, her brown hair flat with the reddish substance.

"K...Kari?" Tai shivered. Stepping back, he tripped over another object and fell into the liquid, the flashlight lens glowed red momentary. Shining the light on to it, it was two human heads. Matt's and Mimi's head, the neck ragged as if they were sawed off.

"Wha..." Tai began to studder as an evil laugh filled the air.

"Heh heh heh... So much for your friends?" A ghostly figure appeared in front of him. Tai couldn't tell at first who it was, but he knew that voice. The figure seemed to be holding something in its hands.

"You did this, didn't you!!" Tai snapped as he got up. Some of the liquid got on his face and he tasted it. It was blood and he spat it out quickly as if it was poison. The figure tossed what he had at Tai's feet. An orange dinosaur body was on his left, but the head, arms and legs were missing, blood flowing from the wounds. His right, the head, arms and legs.

"Agumon!?!?!? What did he..." Tai cried out as the torn Digimon's form disapated.

"HA HA HA HAAAA! Do you really think you have a chance against me?!" The figure said as he raised his hands, brightening the room greatly.

"Your friends thought they did..." Red covered everything. Scattered all around were his friends, mutilated and dismembered. Tai gasps in shock and glares at the person in front, the one responciable, but this surprised him even more. What he saw in front of him was... himself. He was dressed in the usual outfit, blue shirt with yellow collor, brown pants and goggles on his forehead, in his brown-gloved right hand, he also had a bloody machete, blood still drippng off of it.

"It can't be... You're not me!" Tai studdered and walked back as his counterpart slowly walked over to him. "Of course I am..." The figure that looked like Tai said in Tai's voice.

"I know you all to well." The Dopplganger began to walk in a circle. "Even your worst fears. Like for instance," He stops and spreds his arms, as if presenting the corpses to Tai. "You're afrade that you will end up..." A wicked grin came across his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at the other. "Destroying your friends."

Tai gasped in relizatin that he was right. In all the adventures they had in the Digital World, he has always took caution, even though it didn't look like it. Even on a few occasions put his friend's lives in jepordy, but they always managed to get by. Because...

"...Because they trusted me..."

He said lowly, then stopped and confronted his counterpart, raising his voice.

"You're wrong!"

The counterpart Tai stopped short, a surprised look over his face, machete half raised to strike. "I was never afraid, because we always trusted each other!" Tai walked straight up to the counterpart.

"There's only room for one Tai here..." Getting into it's face, he said coldly. "And you're not it." Tai reared back and punched him square on the nose, making him lose his grip on the machete and drops it on to the wet floor as he falls on his back dazed. Tai picks up the machete and aims to deliver the final blow. The room disappeared and only the two of them were visable at first, before a girl came up from behind Tai and stood next to him on his right side. A boy appeared and stood next to him on his left side, before four more appeared behind them with seven digimon, still in their rookie forms. Counterpart Tai looks at Tai and sees all of the Digidestined together. He starts to laugh as he began to float in the air.

"What's happening to him?" Tai asks the others as the figure bursts into another. This one had brown hair, combed back, three strands hanging from the front. He wore a blue with yellow trim outfit with a yellow bat on the collar, holding a high collar red and black cape. The Digidestined backed away when they saw him.

"Myotismon!" They shouted.

"Of course... trusting others." He said to them. Then his voice changed. "But can you really trust youreslf! GRIZZILY WING!" He said in Tai's voice as a flurry of bats came flying at them. Tai swung the blade to try and destroy some of them, to protect the others who were screaming. After the attack, Myotismon disappeared.

"Where'd he..." Tai looked down and saw all of his friends, chopped up like before, only this time, the real Tai is holding the weapon, and is covered in blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Tai shot up from his bed and almost fell off. Straightning himself, he looks at his hands, he doesn't see any blood on them. Hurrying to the edge of the bed, he loks down to see his sister Kari, sound asleep and appearing peaceful.

-Whew... Just a bad dream...- Tai lays back down on his bed

-They're really becoming worse, but I can't let that get to me. Never.- He leans over the edge of the bed, to look down at Kari.

-I hope that she isn't the Eighth Digidestined. She shouldn't have to go through the things like we did, but that dream had her in it... what does it mean? Best not to worry now and get some sleep, It'll be a loooong day tomorrow.- Lying back down he got comfortable and closed his eyes.

-Once we find him or her, I hope it will be enough... to defeat Myotis... mon...- Was his last thought before sleep came over him.

DragonKnightMatt: Thanks for reading, R&R... please? 


End file.
